


Kitten

by Moxleytrash (yourfavoritefallenangel)



Series: Daddy's boys [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, polyamory (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritefallenangel/pseuds/Moxleytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had probably done more embarrassing things to get off but he had to retain his pride damn it! But then again it was hard to say no to Seth when he was driving such a hard bargain. </p><p>In which Seth really wants Dean to try something new and Dean's pride is completely lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so if you read the one before this It mentions Dean and collar. Well now you know what happened. But honestly I just really like writing Dean in subby situations. As always I dont have a beta and I'm mediocre at writting so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy and comments and Kudos are always welcome! Until next time toodles

Dean had done some odd things to get off. He'd let a girl back in Ohio drip candle wax all over him. A guy in Florida hang him upside down by his feet. Hell, he'd once had a threesome where he spent the majority of the time tied to a swing set, but this, this was just cruel.

He and Seth had been kissing since they'd barely made it through the door. Roman had set off to find some decent food and had left them alone. It was no secret that Roman drove like an old lady on a Sunday morning so they'd have plenty of time to themselves and what better way to spend it than fucking like rabbits?

Seth currently had Dean pinned on the farthest bed, kissing him all teeth and tongue, bruising and wet and everything Dean loved about the way Seth kissed. 

Seth was always riled up like this after a car ride lasting more than three hours and Dean absolutely loved it. The two toned man had his hands wrenched up under Dean's shirt, dragging his filed off nails down Dean's sides to elicit perfect tingling sensations. His dick was already hard and the fabric preventing skin on skin contact was rapidly becoming too irritating to tolerate. 

Seth wrenched Dean's shirt up under his neck and the blond lifted his arms to slip it off with ease. He looked down at the red marks forming on his sides from Seth's nails and smiled. Seth was looking at them too, a hungry look clouding his gaze. Suddenly, Dean didn't think his jeans had ever felt more confining.

He went to work on his belt as Seth shed his own clothes. He'd barely had his jeans down his thighs before Seth was practicaly ripping them off and attacking his mouth again. The two toned man had his hand wrapped around Dean's cock, giving a few short, twisted, strokes that had Dean's air caught in his throat. Seth knew just how to tease him and it was simultaneously maddening and the hottest fucking thing Dean knew. 

Dean moaned softly, his hands tangling in Seth's hair as he ground his hips into Seth's. He needed more friction. Something, anything but Seth was diving a hard bargain. Every move Dean made Seth countered, giving a light squeeze to the base of Dean's cock and a harsh bite to his neck. Dean knew he was going to have a bruise but he didn't care anymore. His mind was all over the place and he wasn't even being fucked yet. He was vaguely aware he was bordering on pitiful. The word whipped at the back of his mind.

Seth pulled back just slightly, shaking Dean's grip of his hair loose. He was panting and his lips were swollen from all the kissing. It was an image Dean was going to have to store away for when he had some time alone.

The two toned man licked his lips and a devious smirk played its way across his features, bringing dread to Dean's current state of mind. That smile never meant anything good and Dean was aware he was probably going to get the short end of the very long stick in this situation.

"Dean." Seth sing songed. He raked a hand through his hair before pinning Dean's wrists above his head. The blond huffed in annoyance. That voice.

"Don't say my name like that." Dean whined. Every time Seth used that voice he wanted something ridiculous. He used the same voice when he wanted Dean and Roman to go work out with him. The worst part was that it always worked.

"I want to try something new." Seth rolled his hips for good measure and static shot through Dean's entire body. If he kept that up Dean was set to say yes to almost anything. A moan spilled from his lips as Seth continued, rocking slowly against Dean's cock. "Will you try it for me?"

That couldn't be good. Dean figured it was something strange but again he'd probably done weirder and the way Seth was rolling his hips just enough to keep Dean on edge without actually giving him any relief. He figured whatever it was he could work it out and so he uttered the second or third dumbest thing to ever spill from his mouth, which was saying something in his case.

"Fine."

The damage was done. Irreparable, as Seth bolted up off the bed and to his bag by the door where he rummaged around for a second before returning with his hand behind his back.

"You cant take it back." The two toned man eyed Dean with a smile still plastered on his stupid face and suddenly Dean regretted even opening his mouth. 

He nodded slightly and Seth finally held out the cursed object he had pulled from his bag. Dean's mind zipped over every strange, dirty, perverted thing he'd ever done and none of it chalked up to be quite as embarrassing as the notion being subjected to him at this moment.

In Seth's hand he held a black collar, the word 'kitten' in rhinestones on the front, and a lovely 'O' ring adorned just under it. Dean sighed and heat crept up his neck and burned across his cheeks. When he spoke he knew his voice was an octave higher but he didn't care.

"Hell no! I'm not putting that thing on!" He'd have been lying if he said it wasn't slightly enticing but he had to have some kind of boundaries didn't he? The look on Seth's face was one of actual disbelief as he pouted and sealed Dean's very fate.

"You wouldn't say no to Roman." 

Ouch. That one hurt. It was true but it hurt. Roman was different. Something about Roman demanded obedience and that excited Dean. He would honestly probably jump off a cliff if Roman had told him to and he couldn't explain why.

He sighed again, this time in complete and utter defeat. He sat up and allowed Seth to hook the collar around his neck, the most smug smile plastered on his face. Shit. Eating. Grin.

"Stop it." Dean huffed. 

Seth climbed back onto the bed and kissed Dean again, the smile barely leaving his lips as he slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth. If Dean were stronger willed he would've pushed Seth away and torn the collar off or hell maybe he wouldn't have put the damn thing on in the first place. But, when it came to Seth, Roman too for that matter, he was weak. 

Seth pushed him back slowly, getting between Dean's legs and wrapping a hand around his cock again. Dean gripped the pillow just above his head and made a point to bite Seth's lips extra hard just for humiliating him like he was. Seth didn't really seem to notice and instead was moaning like a damn porn star.

Dean bucked his hips, thrusting into Seth's fist with all he had. The collar felt like it was choking him but in the worst way possible. Not enough to cut off air but just enough that he noticed. 

"Mmmph f-uck Seth fuck me already." Dean was having to speak between kisses, Seth was too busy tongue fucking his mouth to let him actually talk but he received the general message and finally broke the contact.

"Alright, alright." Seth was panting, his lips a beautiful shade of red and just slightly swollen. It was making Dean's cock pulse. 

"But." He continued and this time Dean groaned, tossing an arm over his eyes and waiting for the conditions of his orgasm.

"I want you to ride me." Dean didn't have to look to know Seth was smiling. He could hear it in his words. He groaned again, still painfully aware of the collar rubbing his collar bone and choking him without choking him. 

Dean was weak. He nodded and lost the heat of Seth's body as he no doubt went to fetch the slick. Dean was weak and very very stupid.

He sat up and uncovered his eyes just as the longer haired man returned with the slick and. Oh. A leash. He had a leash. Dean should have known. He glared at Seth from under his eyebrows and the long haired man laughed.

"Oh come on Dean it'll be fun." The bed dipped and Seth lie back, propping himself up on the pillows. He wrapped a hand around his cock and gave himself a few tugs, handing Dean the lubrication expectantly.

Dean snatched it out of spite and made it a point to ignore the little laugh Seth gave. He was annoyed and hard and all he wanted was to come and Seth was making everything way harder than it needed to be.

He had that dreaded leash in his hand and Dean thought he'd rather it have been a snake. It was just as terrifying as one. 

Dean straddled Seth's hips, slicking his fingers and inserting them one at a time inside himself, working himself open slowly, trying to rub against his prostate just a bit. 

Seth leaned up and clipped the leash to the collar, wrapping it around his hand until there was little slack. Dean knew he was blushing again. His body temperature felt to high and he knew his chest was red. He slipped his fingers out of himself with a moan and slicked Seth's cock instead. He was so fucking ready he felt like he wouldn't last but a few minutes. 

Seth was gnawing at his bottom lip as Dean lined his cock up and sank down on it with a guttural sound. The long haired man under him hissed and tightened his grip on the leash. His eyes had fluttered shut and Dean was leveling his breathing before he shifted his hips and slowly began rocking back and forth. Payback was immanent. It wasn't as if Seth could do much about it and so Dean took his time. Rolling his hips as slowly as he could manage. He was desperate to come but he was also still Dean Ambrose and that meant he was going to get his revenge at any cost. 

Seth was slowly coming undone and Dean was loving it. His grip on the leash was tightening and he was bucking his hips upward with increasing enthusiasm, scrambling desperately for the same friction he had denied Dean only minutes before. Payback's a bitch isn't it Sethie?

"Oh fuck Dean c'mon." The two toned man whimpered and Dean couldn't conceal the smile on his face. He picked up his pace for a moment before slowing down to just rolling his hips again. Seth was a fucking wreck. Sweat was forming on his brow and his chest was red and as much as Dean was enjoying tormenting his lover he really needed to come. He found a rhythm he could keep and started bouncing on Seth's cock like he was made for it. 

He shifted his hips just right and found his prostate, fucking himself on Seth's cock until his head was spinning and his temple was pounding. His was straining for physical contact and he obliged himself, stroking like he would if he were alone in the shower. Rough and fast and so fucking good. He couldn't contain his moans anymore and apparently neither could Seth because he was moaning like a porn star. His knuckles were white where he was gripping the leash and could feel his balls tightening and he knew he was on the edge.

The door clicked just as Dean shot his load in one hot stripe across Seth's chest, Seth spilling inside of him with a groan he was sure the entire hotel had heard. Roman must have been back and if Dean could have seen through the spinning of his head he would've look but the deep snicker gave the Samoan away.

"You had fun without me?" Roman mock pouted. 

Dean's head was starting to clear and he noticed the take out bags Roman had set by the television. He was closer than Dean had expected and was running a hand through Dean's hair, inspecting the collar with amusement.

A new wave of embarrassment washed over the blond as he rolled off of Seth and found his feet on the floor. Roman was smirking at them both as Seth lay completely spent. He'd long dropped the leash that now found its way into Roman's hand and Dean's mouth was so dry.

" 'S a good look on you." Roman unsnapped the collar and dropped it beside the bed. "But it's time to eat. Big day tomorrow." He made his way over to the food and started unpacking it. Seth was slipping on some pants and Dean was suddenly aware he was holding his breath.

He exhaled quickly and padded off to the bathroom. Roman and Seth were smiling and chowing down and Dean cleaned himself quickly to join his lovers. They sat around eating and laughing, the post coital flush still high on Dean and Seth's cheeks and from all the embarrassment Dean had been subjected to throughout his life he couldn't ever see himself doing any of it anymore unless it was with these two. An emotion he hardly felt enough to know when it overwhelmed him coursed through him all the same and he vaguely remembered its name. Content he was perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
